Unwritten
by Spartangurl
Summary: Hiyori lost her way home, this time she is all alone. Will she find her way back?
1. Rending Ties

They were saved. Everyone is fine. Yato and Bishamon were deemed innocent and any death sentences they had were all dropped.

Yukkine was rescued, though the kid might take his time recovering, but he will be fine. He is a very strong kid. Wise beyond his years.

Tomorrow, after school, she'd hang out with them again at Kafoku and Daikoku's place, til its late and she'd have to come home, then be bugged for another hour by Yato, followed by a grudging Yukkine. Until both were called out for a new job, and slaying some pesky _ayakashis._

It made her smile. This is now her new norm. Her everyday slice of Utopia.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

Hiyori had her back from the group that was celebrating, still smiling to herself. Content of this peace.

She smelled something nice, her favourite smell in the entire universe, Yato.

Her Yato.

She turned back to welcome him in, smiling as she did.

But something was off. Oh no.

"Hiyori."

She froze.

She knew that tone. How can she not? She had always associated that tone with a mental snapshot of him all bundled up in his blanket, turned away from her, Yukkine, and from everybody. It was burned in her memory, unwanted but necessary. She can still hear those words in her head.

" _Do you want a shrine that badly, Yato?'_

" _I do."_

" _Not having a shrine is the same thing as having people say, 'Get lost.' "_

There was silence but she heard her heart breaking at that simple statement.

When he saw his tears, happy and surprised tears, upon seeing her gift to him, a shrine that she made just for him, she knew in her heart and very soul that the splinters and the lost sleep last night was all worth it.

She wanted to hug him so bad that moment but, she knew that it might ruin the beautiful moment.

That's funny…

Hiyori's heart suddenly decided to rebel against her and normality. She loves Yato, with all that there was of her, she loves him.

She was unaware of how hard she was falling and she is a little annoyed by it. Huh.

It wasn't supposed to happen, they were friends, and the only reason she's sticking around him is because he made a promise to fix her situation with her soul suddenly jumping out of her body.

 _ **His warmth.**_

 _ **His hair.**_

 _ **His scent.**_

 _ **His eyes.**_

 _ **His eyes that is reminiscent of cat's.**_

He was a pinnacle on her existence He held her down. Even after she 'almost' turned into an ayakashi, he was there to turn her around and lead her back home.

Even when she almost forgot about them, him, she was able to find her way back home to him.

That was hell by the way, Hiyori felt, more than knew that there was something… no, someone very important was missing at that time.

She was crying out. For what or who, she couldn't remember.

But her heart remembers. It knows.

And since her heart was stupid and strong all at the same time.

She found her way home to them.

Yukkine.

Yato.

She won't take no for an answer, stubborn as always.

Yato.

MY YATO.

She realized and replayed everything in all but a few seconds, she didn't even notice that he was now just a few steps away.

Yeah, she was spacing out and she don't give a fudge. She knew that it's the last time she'll have with him, might as well enjoy it.

"Hiyori" Yato said again.

How is that possible?! Why does her name sound differently when he's the one saying it?! And when did that start happening?

Is this how a "shinki" feels like when they are being summoned by their masters? It feels like a lifeline.

"Hiyori, I am sorry" Yato said, not knowing of the wars and monologues that's going through Hiyori's head at the moment.

Then she heard a little sniffle.

It didn't came from him though, it's from Yukkine.

Oh dear Yukkine, she always saw him as a beloved baby brother, she always had a protective maternal side for him.

Of all the many times that they had to go through hell and back together, this sight of Yukkine triggered that side again but even stronger. Still, she couldn't speak, couldn't even tell him that he shouldn't cry, that he needs to be strong for Yato. He was his guidepost, a Hafuri and an exemplar too. He needs to be strong. Because she isn't sure if Yato can be strong enough for both of them.

Hiyori's attention was once again turned to the boy in front of her

She was angry, no she was outraged. She knew what was coming, and all she wants right now is to 'Jungle Savate" him a million times to make HIM forget about this situation. Make him say sorry and that they should head back home, she'll buy 1 dozen cheesy buns for dinner, and then go home, sleep, and then wake up, go to school, then afterwards, meet them at Kafoku and Daikoku's place.

But yet once again, she couldn't afford to move a muscle.

Tears.

Oh. I'm crying. Nice.

"Hiyori, I am sorry. I've put your life in so much danger."

A simple confirmation of the hell that she'll be facing—alone.

She looked at him, almost challenging him. "I made my wish, I gave you my 5 yen. A deals a deal." HIyori said.

'Great. You'll just stand there and not even be brave enough to look at me.' She said to herself.

"I have no choice, I can't have all the gods and all of heaven and hell come looking for you."

She understood that.

Hiyori wanted to let the tears fall freely, but she knew that if this is killing her, to Yato… it is a dark abyss with no hope of rescue. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, with her entire being, but she won't. If it'll make it easier for Yato and Yukkine, she'll shut up.

So she did the almost impossible.

She smiled up at him. A smile that is only for Yato.

"Take care of Yukkine, okay? Don't get drunk too much, and don't forget to tell Kofuku where you'll be going so that they won't worry about you. You are Yukkine's _father_ , too. So set an example." Hiyori said to Yato.

Then she turned to Yukkine, who was now crying uncontrollably, "Yukkine, take care of Yato, alright? You know how stupid he can be, and the crazy ideas he cooks up, keep yourselves warm all the time, especially in winter. Don't skip meals. Always study okay? You can go to school anytime. Also, train really hard so you could be the best Hafuri ever."

She still managed to hold back the sobs that were threatening to come out.

Still, Yato wouldn't look at her, his blue-black hair covering his beautiful eyes. Hiyori wanted to brush it back to commit those eyes to memory but she couldn't. Instead, she held his chin up and smiled at him.

"I'm ready." She said.

Yato only nodded. He can almost see tears in those blue eyes. So, she stood up straight and paced a few steps away.

"Will it hurt?" she nonchalantly asked.

"No," Yato answered quietly, enough for her to hear.

"Of course," of course it won't hurt her, Yato would never do anything to hurt her in a physical way. But it will hurt, and it might kill her. Figuratively. Duh.

She smiled at the cynical voices in her head.

She took one last long look around her.

Family, they are not just friends, Yukkine, Kofuku, Daikoku, Bishamon, Kazuma, Tenjin, and even chibi Ebisu, They are her family. She loved them all. Yato will be in good hands, they wouldn't let him get hurt. Or be lead astray again.

She figured she needed a pep-talk, but she was never good at it anyways so she skipped it.

"Come, Sekki." Yato said in that ominous voice.

Hiyori never looked away, never even dared close her eyes, she wanted to memorize his face, his smell, one last time.

As he steadied his sekki to cut their ties, Hiyori saw tears in Yato's eyes. They were invisible tears, emotions held back only with the resolve of keeping her safe. She wanted to hug the tears away, arms outstretched, she wanted to tell him to forget it, she changed her mind that she will always be stubborn, that he can't tear her away from him, She unconsciously stepped forward a little, and then…


	2. Awakening

Her face was met with a cold hard, tile floor. " Ow, ow, ow," she said rubbing her nose since it took the fall hard.

Faint smell of alcohol piqued her attention. Where was she? What day was it? More importantly, what plane am I in?

Then she felt a tug at her arm, oh. Needles. She's at the hospital, their hospital she corrected herself when she saw the logo on her gown.

Something sunk in her mind, she's alone. The uncalled for loneliness made her shiver. She didn't know why but she was suddenly afraid. It hit her like a stone-brick wall. Hiyori clutched her head and hugged herself while sobbing uncontrollably. She was a pitiful sight.

Before the doors flew open, she felt her hands reach up, in an almost anticipation of a reassuring hug.

"Hiyori!" both of her parents exclaimed at the same time, she immediately looked up, a small part of her was surprised at how far the distance of her bed to the door was.

She chucked that weird feeling off as her mind working through the medicine in her system.

HIyori was hugged, prodded and kissed by her family and friends. She found out that she had narcolepsy, a sleep-disorder where a person can instantly fall asleep, no matter where or what she was doing.

Oh that explains my previous pass-outs. However, something was bugging her a little bit and she couldn't pin it down. Again, she shrugged it off, thinking that it is normal to not remember anything after you pass out. She also learned that she went missing for a day, she was found by a couple who had a store in the area and took her in for the night since the police was immobilized due to the strong snowstorm they had that night.

Hiyori was sent home after a few days, getting a clean bill of health from her doctors, stating also that her narcolepsy also had been going in remission. Which is a very god news for her since she didn't think that her face or her head can take anymore unplanned meetings with the floor or a table. She also didn't want to resort on wearing a helmet. Hell nope.

But there was also that nagging feeling she got when she first woke up, she felt lonely. Like she was trying to find her way but she got side tracked and was forced to settle for a second best.

'My mind is playing stupid tricks on me' she said to herself irritated with the feeling.

Spring was almost over, when she got back to school, just a few more days and she'll be able to just lounge around the house, she'll be able to hang out with Ami and Akira longer too.

But somehow in all these excitement, she was feeling melancholic. Again with that weird feeling that she's missing something.

That day, when the final bell rang, she said her goodbyes to her best friends, but she didn't head home just yet, she went back up to their classroom and she just stared at the window next to her seat, her was kept drawing back to the tree in front of that window, her eyes resting on a branch. Like it was from memory. She got tired of her weirdness and decided to go home when it was too dark to stare at the tree, and the branch.

When she arrived home, she kept on looking behind her back, expecting someone to be there. Until she reached her front door and decided to shrug off the weirdness of everything.

"It'll pass, it might be weird but I'll be okay." She muttered.

She almost jumped out of her skin when their housekeeper greeted her from the corner

"Welcome home Hiyori! I've prepared snacks for you, go sit down at the living room. You must be very tired." The kind old lady offered.

After recovering from her fright, she nodded and settled herself on the couch, grabbing the remote and proceeded on flipping through the channels to find something of interest. She was jumpy, weird and being a total sulk without understanding why.

After eating her snacks, she decided to do her homework, three more days before the school year is over and she has to pass everything. She will not be left behind.

After rechecking her homeworks for the fourth time, she found that she was bored. She still has a few hours before her parents come home from work. She also couldn't take this weirdness anymore, so she decided to take a nap.

She fell asleep quite fast, one of the 'perks' maybe of having narcolepsy.

Next thing Hiyori knew she was screaming her heart out. She didn't remember her dream but it was terrifying. All she could remember was the feeling, of… what? Of being lost? She felt tears but it didn't come from her eyes. She felt hollow.

Hiyori was all alone, so she succumbed to the emotions that run rampant around her head and heart, the loneliness, the feeling of being lost, the feeling that she was wishing for something to materialize in front of her, she just couldn't figure out what it was.

She cried herself to sleep for the first time in her entire life that night, thankfully, this time drifted off.

It was a restless sleep but not unwelcomed. No dreams came after her that time.


	3. Suffering

"It has been two weeks. Two weeks! I'm getting sick of this!" Yukkine shrieked at a very unresponsive form in the middle of the room, bundled up on a blanket with no signs of ever moving again. He and Yato shared the room, ever since his ablution, Kofuku and Daikoku took them in, well, just him actually. But since he and Yato were a package deal, Daikoku begrudgingly agreed to let Yato stay too.

Not the most normal household to be created on the Near Shore but, with having the crazy but loving goddess of poverty and the jobless, slacker of a god of depravity/self-proclaimed god of fortune, together with their two _shinkis_ , Daikoku who looks like a dirty old geezer, with Kofuku as his goddess, and him, Yukkine, who is a very strong-willed, though unstable, teenaged _Hafuri_.

They loved being here, it was home.

He also liked working at the stall, and doing chores. It gave him a sense of normality, despite the fact that he isn't going to age. He also liked the view from the tea room, where he can look out of the garden while doing his homework, or while Hiyori is tutoring him.

Hiyori.

Its been two weeks. He misses her so much. She's like a big sister to him. She's the one who almost always bails him and Yato out of trouble.

Now, he won't be able to see her. It was hard, but no matter how hard it was for him…

Yato is still isn't getting any better.

Yeah, he's getting by but… he's just like going through motions. Not taking in new jobs, or even bothering with _ayakashis_. He had always been incredibly annoying, noisy, and obnoxious.

But now, he hasn't even come down from their room since that fateful night. Yukkine even had to get the help of Daikoku to force feed him just a few days ago. He won't eat. He just sleeps. Even Kofuku can't talk sense into him. He's lethargic. If gods can die, he might've found a way to kill himself.

Yukkine can't let that happen, he is his master, no… Yato is his _father_. Yukkine is Yato's guidepost. His pain is Yukkine's too.

"Yato… you gotta move, man. We gotta do something. You haven't eaten anything since the last time, I can't always force you to eat, you know. I know its hard but, you gotta… I don't know. You got to live." He said. Yukkine is close to tears again, and he knew that Yato will be stabbed. 'Good. That might elicit some response in him.' He thought sadistically.

There was slight response. A slight grunt, a small breath intake. That's it.

Yukkine stared at the back of his 'father' and just sighed and left the blanket mound alone.

He went downstairs to sit with Kofuku and Daikoku, he can't take the air of despair upstairs.

"So, how'd it go?" Daikoku asked

"Still nothing." Yukkine sighed.

"Poor kid, Can't even begin to imagine the pain of it."

"I know, but I can't simply let him give up. I know how much he loves her, and I know that she feels the same way, maybe even greater than he knows."

Kafuko came in, "We all know that Yukki, but if we let her stay tethered between the Far Shore and the Near Shore, it won't be long 'til the heavens find another fault in Yatty, and the next time might not be so forgiving."

They all know that. It was a risk that Hiyori had been dealing with since the beginning. She had to be kept hidden to not endanger her. Since technically, she was a half-phantom.

But when she rushed to hug them after they've been saved from heaven's judgement, she was exposed.

Its just a matter of time before they come for her too.

He knew that Tenjin talked to Yato about it before, when they had to go to _Takamagahara at_ Bishamon's place, to rescue Kazuma and Hiyori from being locked up.

" _You had have to sever your ties with the child Yato-god, it is the only to let her have a happy and normal life, your connection with her keeps her attention here in the Far Shore. It might endanger her if she this continues."_ The old god of knowledge said before sending them off.

It was one of his conditions in order to help them get up there. But when they returned, Hiyori vehemently said no. That she'd like to stay with them forever.

The weeks following that incident had been crazy. Yato stalking Hiyori, HIyori ignoring Yato. It was insane.

That was also the time that HIyori made a promise to Yato.

 _She would never forget him. That she'll always remember._

That had been a very long time ago.

Yukkine sighed.

'What am I going to do? There must be a way, there must be something out there that can help both of them.I can't let Yato get hurt this much. I am his exemplar, I should protect him. Hiyori is my friend, and I will not let her suffer ether.'

"Kazuma" Kofuku said,

"You can ask him about the situation Yukki,, he's older than you and definitely much wiser, maybe he can help." She chimed in.

Yukkine ignored the small jab on his ego and suddenly stood up and ran out.

"I will do everything in my power to help you Yato, because if you disappear, I'll disappear too."

He ran as fast as his feet could take him.

He knew where to go, He could at least ask around for help, right?

Bishamon-sama and Kazuma can at least tell him what to do.


	4. Hits and Misses

A few days before Yukkine ran off to Takamagahara to seek the help of Kazuma or Bishamon, or whoever can help him.

The wind was whistling through the trees, the birds were singing love songs, the sun is shining up in the sky.

Everything looks bright and happy.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" the lump on the floor that is Yato, whispered.

 _I hate it! I really reaally hate it!_

Yato is fuming, he hated everything. He is moping around and he don't give a shit. He knows that its useless to be angry but, he can't help it.

He didn't want this, he wants to see _her._

He is missing her. Very, very, very, badly.

He misses the way she laughs,

The way she gets stubborn on almost everything,

The way her eyes lights up when she want to get her point across.

Hell, he even misses the way she gets pissed off at him.

Her smile, that one she smile she gave him before—

Fuck this.

I cut our ties didn't I?

He shouldn't even be thinking about her now!

This is unfair.

His heart is breaking in a million pieces, and since he can't die… his heart had been running in circles.

"I want to see her, even if she can't see me…" Yato sighed.

 _Wait._

 _Oh. Holdup._

 _Back up for a minute._

He can still see her.

She won't be able to see me, so that doesn't count, right?

For the first time in days, Yato sat up. Scaring the life… uh, the lights out of Daikoku, who was cleaning the attic that time, who gave a very un-manly type of scream.

"WHA-?! You slimeball! I almost died again! Whatcha think yer doin'?!" Daikoku screeched.

"Boo!." Yato said

"OH you… Asshole! Hey! Oi! Where ya runnin' off to?!"

"I just need to go," Yato said without looking back at him.

"Where ya goin'?" Daikoku may not admit it but, he didn't know if he should be happy that Yato showed signs of life or… be afraid that he is up and about. He had made these kid, his own. Kofuku also felt the same way. That's why he can't bear the idea of them getting in trouble again, or losing any of these two.

"So touching, Daikoku. But don't worry, I'll be home for dinner." Yato said before jumping out of the window and disappearing.

"You better come back you asshole. I don't know what it will do to Yukkine if you suddenly disappear."

Yato was able to track down where Hiyori was. She's still at the hospital. She still hadn't woken up Hiyori spent too much time in the Far Shore last time, it took a tremendous toll on her body.

When he… he cut their ties, the group started panicking because Hiyori wouldn't wake up. They ended up having to call the police the following day and make up some stories on how they 'found' her.

Of course that work of art was done by no other than the duo. Posing as a couple in the area who owned a store… yada yada.

They did save Hiyori's life because of it though.

They somehow managed to restrain him from clinging on to Hiyori, it was depressing and ridiculous to watch.

He was hovering at her window, he can see all the tubes and needles sticking out of Hiyori, he silently blamed himself for what is happening to her, if he had only listened to Tenjin a little bit earlier.

She wouldn't have to hide, she wouldn't be in this situation and pain, and she wouldn't have to deal with his dad's craziness…

 _His Dad…_

 _That guy, seriously has to disappear, completely and forever._

 _He was afraid of what might happen if his old man suddenly decided to go for her instead._

Whatever… he'll deal with him some other time.

Right now, he is here. She is in front of him. It doesn't matter if she can't see him, if she can't feel him, if she doesn't even know he exist.

He's willing to bear the pain and deal with it later.


	5. Presence

He was sitting beside Hiyori's bed, her mom and dad were currently both busy working, and setting up the arrangement for Hiyori's discharge, while her brother Masaomi is on his way back from the store. She hasn't woken up yet but he heard that she's already out of danger, even Yama and Ami had dropped by after school just to check on her.

She had friends and family that was worried sick about her, that's something he simply can't take away. Hiyori deserved more than what he can offer.

Again, the pain was trying to breakthrough, it's threatening to spill out and for the first time in Yato's existence, he didn't know what to do.

There was a small gasp beside him, if he wasn't so absorbed on containing his pain, he would've jumped out of his skin.

He slowly looked at her, always reminding himself that she can't see her.

Then, she fell on the floor. Face first.

 _That's so Hiyori. Making him forget about the shit-storm in his heart with just one move._

Yato almost smiled at that line, when he saw that Hiyori started shaking violently.

She looked… lost. Like a scared little lamb that lost her way home and was crying out for help.

Words fail to explain how painful it was to watch her like that.

Automatically, he reached out to hug her. Forgetting all the precautions the he had set himself.

Yato just wanted to have that image erased in his head, he wanted to comfort her, tell her that she's okay, that there is no danger, no one will hurt her here.

Hiyori reached out her arms, too. When their fingers were just a few centimeters away. He stopped. Realizing how big of a mistake that would've been.

It took every ounce of his strength to leave her that night, not until her mom, dad and brother were there.

"What the hell am I doing here anyway?" Yato said as he leapt out of her window.

He decided to go with his old habits, he loitered around the district, not even bothering with ayakashis for tonight.

He can't get the haunting image out of his head, he kept on seeing her, shaking and scared.

And he almost touched her, almost made her aware again of his presence.

His presence which led to this disaster.

"No. Never again." he whispered as he looked up at the heavens.

 _I won't hurt her again._

And then, he cried. All the pain that he'd been holding on to, flowed freely now. Now that he's alone.

He was a mess when he got back home.

Yukkine was on an all-out rage when he saw Yato.

"You useless asshole! Where have you been?! Why didn't you tell me where you were going huh?! I thought that you ran off again!" Yukkine said while almost crying.

He was worried, very. very worried.

 _What a wimpy kid._ Yato said to himself.

"I'm sorry kid, I just went out for a walk. I did tell Daikoku about it thought." He said while rummaging through the fridge, trying to find something to eat.

"You did? Oh okay. You should've given me a call, I would've come with you."

 _I went out or a while and you go batshit crazy. Yup, you are my kid_

"Done with dinner, already?" Yato asked.

"Uh… yeah. Its almost midnight. Have you had dinner?" Yukkine asked while making his way towards the kitchen.

"I went to see HIyori." Yato said while his back was turned away.

Kofuku and Daikoku suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh." was the only thing Yukkine could say.

The silence went a little too long, it started being awkward.

"Well, I just checked if she's okay, that's all. Nothing to worry." Yato explained. Still turned away.

He's feeling his throat closing down, the fears almost seeping in again.

No one dared to ask anything.

So Yato went up the stairs, not bothering to even acknowledge anyone.

"I'm going to bed, night guys!" He said as cheerfully as he could.

He almost flew up the stairs, he can feel the eyes that were trying to burn through his head.

Once he was in the safety of their room, he immediately slid the windows open. He's feeling claustrophobic, caged in. _Just like a man whose about to fall apart._

He set his futon near the window, where he can see the stars while lying down.

He bundled himself in his futon and blanket.

And that's how he stayed. He didn't realize the days passing by. Didn't even noticed anyone, though he was vaguely aware that they were checking up on him. He just didn't have the courage or the strength to move at all.

For a few moments, he wondered about the what if's and the what couldve's.

Also, a few times his mind would wander about trivial things, and he would gladly take it. He would fall asleep anytime he feels like it.

He also couldn't even be bothered with eating, he counted the times where they would try to bait him, just to get him to eat anything. But no, he just can't eat. Its too much. Everywhere he goes, everything he does, He would be reminded of _her._

Until Yukkine had had enough, the next thing he knew he was being dragged by Daikoku, and was basically, threatening to beat him to a pulp if he didn't eat.

I can't Hiyori, I'm sorry. I just can't.


	6. Hopes and dreams

Hiyori was enjoying her spring break when another wave of weirdness manifested.

She was on her way to meet up with Ami and Yama when she came across an old flyer for a missing cat.

 _Milord_

 _What a weird name._

Déjà vu hit her so hard, it made her dizzy.

Good thing she was able to brace herself against the wall. But as quickly as the dizziness came, it also left her instantly.

 _But…_

 _Blue. I saw something blue. Bright, bright blue. Like it is a light source in its own._

She was stunned for a moment at the unexpected image her mind conjured up.

Hiyori shook it off, she's running late already, they might miss the bus.

When Hiyori finally arrived at the bus station, Ami and Yama were already there. Literally bouncing off the floor in excitement.

They would be spending four days at Ami's ancestral home, her family lives beside a shrine, and they were tasked to take care of the old thing.

"So in other words Ami, you are a shrine maiden." Yama laughed,

"Yes, yes I am Yama, that's why I still have my virtue." Ami counter-attacked.

All three of them were snickering and laughing all the way to their destination.

This would be the first time that they'll be out on an excursion with minimal supervision.

They're all good girl, but they can still get in some trouble, especially Yama.

She is hyper, and she always gets a little bored after doing something for a few minutes.

But they all know their limitations.

So just the fact that they are all together for a few days, camping and sight-seeing is enough to make them giddy.

Even Hiyori, ever since she got discharged from the hospital, she always got a little melancholic.

Ami who was always the most sensitive in the group, had asked her,

"Hiyori, are you okay? It seems like, you're thinking about something. Ever since your hospitalization, you'd space out and you'd look sad for no apparent reason. Something bothering you?"

She was surprised at how perceptive her friend is.

"I'm okay Ami, no need to worry, I think I'm just a little miffed that I have a lot things that I can't remember. Its throwing me off balance."

But the truth is, the feeling of being lost keeps on popping up in her mind. And the black spots on her memory is bothering her so much. She feels that she's missing a whole lot of something.

She needs this vacation. Maybe she just needs to get some fresh air for a while.

Upon arriving to their destination, All three girls couldn't help but take huge breath. The air is very different in the country side. Cleaner, crisp and bright.

Yep, this is what she needed. A way to recharge her weird mind.

They were picked up by Ami's sister, Shizuka. She was on break from the university too.

It took them just 30 minutes, from the bus station to the Ami's place.

Everything was green, and clear here. It will definitely help Hiyori clear her mind.

They were welcomed by Ami's family, and once they were settled,

They were able to enjoy homemade goodies that were specific to the region. They also had tea that was dried and brewed by Ami's grandmother.

It was a perfect getaway, too bad that they'll only be here for a few days

The following morning, everyone was all up and early, the girls though were allowed to sleep in just a little bit more. But since Hiyori forgot that its now summer vacation, she set her alarm at 5 am. Though a little bit miffed that she wasn't able to get enough sleep, she decided to explore.

It was cold since the house was in the mountains, armed with her sweater, she ventured outside.

The temple was just behind the house, she decided to start her adventure there. She saw the foggy dawn embracing the world. It was beautiful. Dew drops are hanging on to leaves and blades of grass still, she saw the mountain tops, almost like gods, sleepily waking up, birds started singing their morning anthems, she sat down at the steps of the temple, just feeling absolutely at peace. After a few minutes, the sun started peeking out behind the mountains, everything started sparkling around her, the dew drops catching the light like a million diamonds.

The sun was kissing her face, and its warmth seems to permeate her entire being. The smell of the morning grass and the air fills her body, it was the best feeling in the entire world for her.

"Alright, now I'm energized! Let's get to work!"

She happily skipped back to the house, humming a happy tune.

Hiyori didn't notice the two shadows watching her.


	7. Hide

"She seems happy don't you think?" Kazuma said,

"Yeah… she looks happy, although I miss the smile that she used to have for us." Yukkine sighed, after being released from Kazuma's binds.

They were observing Hiyori while she was out enjoying the misty morning.

It was a total coincidence that they found her here, the temple that the girls will be taking care of would be one of Bishamon's temples, since she is one of the Gods of fortune, she has multiple "branch" temples to accommodate followers from all over Japan and all over the world.

"Thank you for letting me see her Kazuma-san, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to restrain myself from calling out to her or even running up to her" the young regalia said.

Kazuma ruffled Yukkine's blonde hair and smiled sadly, knowing how much this young regalia and his master had been suffering ever since they were asked to cut their ties with Hiyori.

It was especially hard for the master though, Yato. How many times had he witnessed the importance of the human girl for the young god? How many times this kind human girl risked her life just to save Yato and Yukkine? If she were a regalia, he might've been one hell of a blessed regalia.

"Come on kid, let's go back. Viina might start looking for me. And that would mean trouble."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, let's head back."

"Uh… Kazuma-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell Yato about this?

'Honestly, I am not entirely sure. I can't imagine the pain he might experience after seeing her. Or, he might go berserk and start stalking her around. It might cause trouble for her." Kazuma reasoned out.

"Huh. Yep. Knowing how Yato is, HE WILL DEFINITELY go crazy. Nope, nope." Yukkine said, while remembering the "Hiyori High School Debut" incident. Oh dear god.

'But I do hope that Yato could at least know that she is doing well.' Kazuma thought.

"I can already hear Viina's voice. We gotta go Yukkine." The brow haired hafuri shivered.

"Oh shit. Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Both exclaimed as they pictured a pissed off Bishamon.


End file.
